


Mr&Mr.Skywalker

by leviski



Category: Star Wars Original Triology
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski





	1. Chapter 1

三十多岁的单身汉最具价值——韩.索罗不记得这句话是谁说的了。可能是兰多可能是他自己，职业男性在没有任务的下午会用无数种感慨打发时间。现在想起来要么是兰多想往自己脸上贴金——毕竟他不是出外勤的那个——要么是韩在过去压根没作为一个有血有肉的男人生活过。他酒量很好，会一些让女士对他刮目相看的小花招，在某些任务中，他用得上的安全套和报废枪支一样多，但他从来没有，按兰多的话说，坠入爱河过。放在半年前，韩还可能会为这个词里的多愁善感大皱眉头，但旋即他就被爱神之箭射中，一动也不能动了。“我们有你能找到的最新鲜，美味的爱情，拒绝退货。”投机商丘比特说，把卢克.天行者推到他面前，往他们俩中间扔了一吨玫瑰花，还吹了几下小号。

　　三十一岁的韩.索罗坠入爱河，对方比他小十岁，不仅如此，他还要结婚了。

　　“我会改姓天行者，亲爱的，”他这么说，“九个字母怎么都比四个长，当然也更好。”

　　他岂止是变了，兰多和他们毛茸茸的伙伴，说他像单身选秀节目上的黄金男子。他不仅做好了结婚的准备，还打定主意面对婚姻带来的一切：伪造身份，礼拜天去对方家吃晚饭，参加他双胞胎妹妹的婚礼——韩用五次外勤的报酬买了那瓶酒，它被放在车后座上，边上躺着一大捆铃兰，卢克亲自挑的，韩猜那可能因为他妹妹的名字*，任何女孩都该有他未婚夫这样的兄弟。

　　他的未婚夫，韩在这前面加上无数形容词：好看的，蓝眼睛的，甜蜜的，最要紧的是“他的”。

　　卢克开着他奶油色的阿斯顿马丁，韩坐在副驾，道旁树下的光和影从年轻人脸上掠过，让他看起来快活又有生气，“你知道的，我父亲，”卢克有点尴尬地笑了笑，“有时候不是那么和善，今天的准新郎，莱娅头一次带他回家的时候，父亲差点拿猎枪对准他。”

　　“我有多幸运啊，只是被拒绝接见而已。”

　　“拜托了，韩。”几年前他的小丈夫才回到美国，在那之前卢克大部分时间待在石油国家——家族生意。他跟韩讲过那些海浪般的沙丘，和美丽的空中花园，椰树种植在室内泳池旁边，热浪和冷气都让人很不舒服。但韩想象的画面里有孔雀羽毛和锦缎，在它们簇拥下卢克像棕皮肤的王储。过去肯定是这样，几年时间让那颜色褪去了，但他依然很容易被晒黑，韩替他把遮阳板放了下来。

　　“上次太突然了，今天是莱娅的婚礼，我想不出他有什么理由拒绝见你。”

　　“我宁愿他再冷酷一些，”车子拐了个弯，驶上石子路，天行者家宅白色的拱顶就在另一端，汽车甲壳虫一样把那里围住了，“因为无论如何，要和他儿子结婚的只有这个人，我，”他指了指自己，满意地看到卢克面朝前方笑了起来，“因为这个，让我被满世界追杀都合情合理，我不觉得我有什么可抱怨的。”

　　“你会有很多要抱怨的，”卢克把车停在路边，前面已经堵得水泄不通，他把车熄火，两手相当自然地搭上韩的脖子，向后歪了歪头，“顺带一提，我父亲讨厌马拉加。”

　　韩立刻噎住了。“别担心，”卢克一边慢慢地，小幅度摇头，一边从下往上带着笑意看他，“实际上，他可能只露面一小会，就回到他的蜘蛛洞里去了。”

 

　　科南.安东尼奥.莫蒂大概是黑手党群体里最常见的一类人，没什么本事，杀过的人不超过一打，其中大部分还是平头百姓。靠着小恩小惠和谎报功绩，他居然爬到领导层上了，这个死过又重新生长起来的组织最不缺的就是蛀虫，莫蒂如鱼得水，他朝小家庭收保护金，批准上头禁止的生意，免不了又添一笔进账，他是越来越有钱了，难道不该和维达平起平坐吗？更何况维达老了，尽管看不出年龄，但他肯定是老了，壮年人会整天带着面罩呼吸器吗？到时候谁来接管组织的生意呢？莫蒂想来想去，两个继承人太年轻——尤其是女孩，简直是一朵弱不禁风的百合花——而维达自己又太老，这重任只能交给他了。他咬碎指甲，想出一个两全其美的好办法：让自己的儿子和百合花结婚。

　　“维达阁下，”现在他必须微笑，摆出诚惶诚恐的样子来，“我祝愿您的女儿，和我儿子的婚姻幸福，希望他们的头生子是儿子。”

　　他的说话对象端坐在桌后，小房间的窗帘没有拉开，黑暗几乎可以被闻见，维达的面罩不知道是什么做的，可能是东拼西凑的金属，把人的脑袋拢在中央，让首领看起来既像自虐狂，又像苦行僧，他的呼吸带着铁片的颤音。

　　“关于我父亲，你需要知道，”卢克对韩说，“他是个话不多的人。”

　　“相反他想得很多。”

　　“您认为这幸福需要什么呢，阁下？”

　　维达的声音嗡嗡作响，因为变声器，他的声音过早衰竭，莫蒂觉得他又老又无力。

　　“他生过一场大病，疾病的影响依然跟着他，但他是我知道的最强壮的人。”

　　“坦诚，”莫蒂说，语气里带上了自己没察觉到的得意洋洋，“幸福的婚姻需要坦诚。”

　　“我同意，”苦行僧侧了侧头，身后留小胡子的年轻人微微欠身，把一沓照片递给他。“但是毕格斯告诉我，他的人发现你儿子出入赌场的次数太多了些。”

　　他戴着黑手套的手，把照片一张张码在桌面上，莫蒂发现那双手稳稳当当，几乎要把桃花心木按出凹陷。

　　“你真的以为，我会把女儿嫁给他吗？”

　　“并且他相当爱自己的孩子。”

　　“对此我毫不怀疑。”韩握住卢克的胳膊，把他拉得离自己更近。

　　“我想我们彼此都同意，”莫蒂开始冒汗，“出生在这种家庭的年轻人，是免不了经常到这种地方去，和联络对象打交道的。”

　　“任何事情，阁下，任何事情，都有其背后的含义，”维达站起身，踱到他边上，然后铁塔一样的几个随从就围住了他，“孩子们结婚是为了巩固我们的同盟关系，我在这里和你好声好气地说了半天话，是出于对我女儿，和你儿子的尊重。”

　　维达养在家里的这些仆从，被需要时的打手，清一色穿着白西装，领结和衬衣一尘不染，他们中的一个拍了拍莫蒂的肩膀，从口袋里抽出条手帕给他擦汗。

　　“年轻人做什么都能被原谅，除非他背叛了家庭，某种意义上我们的家庭变成同一个了，所以你的儿子也不是那么无辜。”

　　“我不明白……”“是的，你不明白，为什么我被激怒了呢？我理应被蒙在鼓里，告诉我，安东尼奥，是什么让你这么不尊重我？”

　　“他知道任何事。”

　　维达转过身去，似乎平息了怒火，似乎问题得到解决，房间里平静了很久，时间长到莫蒂开始安慰自己，维达叹了口气。

　　“你和你那蠢货儿子，你们把白粉卖到哪里去了？”

　　科南.安东尼奥.莫蒂，被一条对折的手帕勒住脖子，临死前眼球凸出，脂肪都要从抖动的身体里溢出来。他无声地抽搐了几下，从椅子滚到地上，作为一团死肉结束了生命。

　　“总而言之，他是个好人，”卢克的手插进韩脑后的头发里，摩挲着把它们弄乱，“你会喜欢上他的。”

　　“就这样了吗？这就是你要对我说的？”韩凑近他的未婚夫，“不给这个可怜的男人一个吻吗？”

　　“是的，当然。”他的小丈夫笑了——韩知道现在还不能这样称呼他，但这已经是板上钉钉的事实。卢克抿着嘴唇，笑声还是漏了出来，而空气是他的同盟，它们一同挠得韩心痒难耐。

　　外面一直有车开过来，韩把他摁在车窗上接吻。

 

　　韩有些用力，但他的手挡在卢克和玻璃之间，年龄差距带来的贴心。卢克在他们吻上的前一秒就把嘴唇打开了，有点纵容地让年长者卷住他的舌头。他的恋人很会接吻，他一边带着卢克昂起头，一边爱抚他因此伸展来的脖颈，窒息感恰到好处，卢克发出几声闷哼。他恍惚地睁开眼睛，然后就僵住了，差点咬到韩的上嘴唇。

　　车前盖上放着一朵玫瑰，颜色雪白，花瓣形状接近完美，在奶油色柔和的布景下，它像垂着几颗娇滴滴的露珠。

　　但那不是真的。

　　他把韩推开了，对方疑惑地看他，“不，你不能过去，”他赶在韩提问前堵住了他的嘴，用一个短促有力的吻，“我父亲，我刚才都在说什么，我高兴过头了——他讨厌的人会来，而且莱娅要嫁出去，他不会给你好颜色看的。”

　　“卢克——”“别问，”他艰难地够到酒和花，“他很久没去看医生了，今天这么热，人又太多，一个个都像苍蝇一样，有无数的事情要找他，祈祷我们到时候不用叫救护车。”

　　卢克打开车门出去了，假装走得太快，需要扶车前盖保持平衡，他把那朵花塞进口袋里。“别过去了，亲爱的，开车回去，我过后会去找你。”

 

　　一双手，白得像用百合花腌渍过，指甲带点玫瑰粉，正轻巧地摆弄着餐巾，给平整的植物纤维塑形，最细的象牙被拿到这双手旁边，也一定会羞红。形状已经捏得差不多，手的主人用指甲给它加固。

　　莱娅把假花举到眼前，另一只手放回膝上，食指倒数一样轻轻打着节拍。她的头发往耳边梳，在脑后盘了两个卷，里面嵌进星星点点的花，白纱从头顶托到地上。她端详着这朵花，听见头顶上重物倒地的闷响，随后有人来敲她的门。

　　她拎着裙子起身，把纸玫瑰放进盘子，那里面已经积了一座小山，几朵花因此掉到地毯上。

　　安东尼奥二世，长得就像他父亲的翻版，连名字都一模一样，莱娅想不出他有什么可继承的。年轻人有平凡无奇的杂色头发和眼睛，身材很高大，但将来一定瘦不了。“我们的父亲哪去了？”他这么问，把一朵玫瑰别到莱娅耳朵上。

　　“商讨他们一直在商讨的，我想。”莱娅拢了拢头发，白玫瑰衬得她脸颊更有生气，栗色发丝光滑得像锦缎。年轻人屏住了呼吸，莱娅不用看也知道他在想什么：他有多幸运啊。

　　“时间还很长，”她笑意盈盈，挽住准新郎的胳膊，“我们去走一走。”

　　这栋郊外别墅建了没几年，一圈无花果树还只有小臂粗，绿色的火把投不下多少影子。庭院里有一座喷泉，主人不喜欢人像，所以大理石雕了花环和动物。为婚礼搭建的凉棚围绕四周，饰有缎带和花束。乐队一直在奏乐，客人相当多，他们还没能走一走，就被人群围住了。“新郎可以吻新娘了！”他们举起酒杯。

　　有人小声制止，说仪式还没有开始。“新郎可以吻新娘了！”于是这制止就被淹没了。

　　他们围了一个圈，新人被困在喷泉边上。莱娅咯咯地笑着，羞赧地把头搭在年轻人肩膀上，溅出的水雾沾湿一小片头纱。新郎满怀爱意地抱住她的肩膀，莱娅踮起脚，把嘴唇凑到他耳边。

　　“亲爱的”，她笑了起来，袖子边露出刀刃，“你和你那肥猪老爹，你们把白粉卖到哪里去了？”

　　新郎倒了下去，维达的仆人们在同一时刻掏出枪扫射。

 

　　卢克回去的时候清洗已经结束了，院子里全是东倒西歪的尸体，草坪上填满红黑白三色。蓝白相间的凉棚布，和装点其中的彩色缎带，像什么也没发生一样在风里飘动。

　　他绕过碎布丁一样的尸体，艰难地前进。血腥味太浓，伴着盛夏的阳光和燥热，让他的脑子荡起光圈，卢克像头一次杀人般想要呕吐。一个他们自己的人被捅死了，倒在水池边，穿黑西装的尸体众星拱月地伏在他脚上，像一座人体喷泉。两米高的水浇到死人脸上，而他的血丝丝渗进水池。

　　莱娅没回自己的房间，卢克在狭窄的盥洗室找到了她。

　　他的妹妹把头纱摘掉了，云朵般轻飘飘地浮在她脚下。莱娅缎面绣花的鞋，和拖地的裙边，全都沾满了血，水钻和绉纱很粗暴地被染成红色。她抬眼看了下卢克，继续解她的发卷。

　　“莱娅，”他开口，又不知道该怎么说，“我很抱歉——”

　　“没什么，其实没什么。”

　　头发被放了下来，垂在她肩膀上，卢克想碰碰她，又收回了手。

　　“你来是干什么的？”莱娅开始摘耳环，她的手还有些抖，所以进行得没那么顺利，“就来参加我的婚礼？”

　　“我没想到是今天，我是说，父亲肯定不会把莫蒂一家留着，但我以为这会在以后进行，进行得不是那么——显眼。”

　　莱娅终于把那两颗珍珠摘了下来，她两手撑在台面上，转头直视他。“一个威慑，”她说，“父亲需要一个威慑。”

　　“来的还有其他家的人，包括曾经和我们平起平坐的那些，父亲要确保让他们都看见。”

　　要让所有人都看见，即使维达一直缩在他的蜘蛛洞里，他的八只眼睛也足以看清任何事，小到地下赌场的一捆钞票，大到不自量力的颠覆企图。或许他根本不用看，蛛网能把最微小的振动传到他身边，而他们正在蜘蛛的巢穴里，卢克看着黑漆漆的过道，打了个哆嗦。

　　“你有什么事要告诉我，”莱娅的妆花了，她看上去略微疲惫，“我知道你有什么事没说。”

　　他的妹妹永远是更敏锐的那个。

　　“是的。”卢克靠到墙上，手上依然拿着酒和那束花，像个倒霉的求爱者，他斟酌了几下。

　　“我要结婚了。”

　　莱娅死死地看着他，“不，”她说，“现在轮到你了，父亲要你去——”

　　“不是他，好吗？”他安抚地搂住她的腰，莱娅审查地看进他的眼睛，想看出他是不是在说谎，“听我说，我，我遇到一个男人。”

　　“然后我们现在要结婚了。”

　　莱娅看起来并没有得到安慰，相反她似乎更愤怒了。“你要离开我了，”她试探地说，随后加上更坚定的一句，“你要离开我了。”

　　“莱娅，别这样……”

　　“我在结婚的头一天变成寡妇，不，不是那样的，没有宣誓，我还姓天行者——你开始试着摆脱我了，对不对？在之前那些日子里，当我觉得一辈子都不能离开这儿了，至少我还能告诉自己她，我有同伴，我的哥哥（brother）和我属于彼此。”

　　她的眼睛溢满泪水，卢克把他的妹妹紧紧地抱在怀里，她的指甲快穿透卢克的衣服了。

　　半响之后莱娅抬起头，“我在说什么呢，我太自私了，”卢克给她擦去眼泪，“到新生活那儿去吧，哥哥，所以呢，他是个什么样的人？”

　　“我爱他。”“他很爱你吗？”

　　卢克点了点头，莱娅给他整理领结，她那么严肃，好像现在就不得不把他送去结婚一样，“父亲知道这件事吗？”

　　“他知道得最早，我一开始就告诉他了，而且我们已经，订婚了。”

　　“在我看不见的地方。”“在你看不见的地方。”

　　“多贴心啊。”她这么说，但没什么责怪的意思。莱娅用力扯了他一下，卢克踉跄地亲上她的额头。

　　“你准备告诉他吗？关于这些？”

　　关于他是什么人的儿子，关于他将来不得不变成什么人。

　　卢克望向窗外，涌动的夏日的风，把血腥味带进室内——弥漫在空气中，逃也逃不掉的杀机。“我不准备告诉他。”

 

　　那是半年前，再寻常不过的聚会，举办者是他们上流社会的好朋友，鼎鼎有名的“老议长”。年轻时的这个职位给他省了不少力，退休后他经商，操纵政治，黑白两道都吃得开，很快变成那些往上爬的人亲爱的老祖父。这几年他消停了不少，大部分事情撒手不管了，隔几天就大办宴会，让有求于他的人自己寻找猎物。

　　莫蒂父子的隐蔽事业正蒸蒸日上，维达计划着除掉他——更老更肥的那个，年轻人构不成威胁，还可能变成个好筹码，问题是这件事该怎样做。

　　在他父亲的小会客室里，卢克端详着手上的小瓶子，口沿被铅封得紧紧的，然后他把它交给手下。

　　有什么能比下毒更戏剧性呢？宴会，金碧辉煌的大厅，最激烈的对撞不过是碰杯，然后，一个人倒下了，他口吐白沫，挣扎着想要求助，看起来那么不体面，在场的所有人都要为他汗颜了——多么有失尊严啊。尽管老议长对会死人的活计不管不问了，但看在维达的面子上，他那些强壮的侍应生自然会把事情压下去，谁都知道是维达干的，谁都对此毫无办法。然后等莫蒂为数不多的随从走出大厅，等待他们的将是黑洞洞的枪口。

　　这件事本该这么简单，卢克选了最不显眼的人去下毒，问题是，他同时也是最缺乏经验的。

　　那一小群人骚动起来卢克才意识到严重性，他骂了句粗口，尽量毫不在意地走到小个子和莫蒂保镖之间，“先生，我相信这是个误会，”他表现出体谅，“我的随从太年轻了，我应该告诉他，哮喘药和酒不能放到一起。”

　　对方轰隆隆地说了几句话，口音相当浓重，卢克没听清，但显然不是友好的意思，“我告诉你，什么事也没有发生，”他的声音越来越小，但加重了读音，“鉴于你显然是新来的，要是你再不安静下来，你知道会发生什么吗？”

　　这个快两米的大个子摁住了他，卢克看着他的头顶消失在金灿灿的灯光里，周围的人开始窃窃私语。

　　“发生了什么，先生们？”

　　卢克循着声音看过去，一个棕发的男人朝他走来，头发有些长，随着步伐摆动，他一手举着一杯酒，一手插在裤兜里，把黑西装穿出一种奇怪的风度翩翩。男人相当熟络地搭上他的肩膀，“他是和我一起的，”他朝大个子微笑，“我不知道这里发生了什么，但是，和气点，西西里朋友，能告诉我怎么回事吗？”

　　一个侍应生经过这里，男人拌了他一脚，几乎看不见动作幅度，一堆玻璃器皿噼里啪啦掉到地上，他趁着这个当口，把哆哆嗦嗦小跟班手里的杯子，和自己的掉了个包。

　　大个子转过头，继续盯着他们。“得了吧，”他耸了耸肩，“还是不放我们走吗？”

　　“把酒喝了。”对方一字一句。

　　“好吧，”手法很快的男人皱着眉头，“如果你坚持的话。”

　　他不情愿地换过来杯子，对着灯光看了一会，然后一饮而尽。

　　什么也没有发生。“甜心，”他对卢克说，“你的哮喘药有什么副作用吗？”

　　在这之后，在大厅某个灯光昏暗的角落，卢克向他表明谢意。穿过人群时他把头发揉乱，领结系歪，让自己看起来像个被找茬的有钱青年，脱离险境后连朝人道谢都磕磕绊绊。

　　“拜托了，”对方靠近他，眉骨下的眼睛一眨不眨，看起来饶有兴趣，他微微倾身，把左手按在胸前，“叫我韩。”

　　宴会的结果是，闯祸的年轻人死了，莱娅不得不缔结婚约，而卢克得到一个约会对象。


	2. Chapter 2

关于韩索罗这个人你需要知道一点：他的人生充满意外。

作为特工他接受的训练少之又少，所以他的同事，坐办公室的墨西哥人兰多常常这么说：“韩.索罗，你又射偏了！”随后紧接着：“不！别用炸弹！楚巴卡，从他手上夺下来！”

没人知道楚巴卡到底是不是人类。韩开始以为这个两米多的大个子过于羞涩，所以把自己藏在毛绒套装里，但是显然，他的品味很有问题，没有孩子会愿意接受这个毛绒绒递过来的气球。后来他才知道那些毛不是人造的。“所以他到底是什么？”韩问，“什么，他还有自己的语言？”

他的上司欧比旺.肯诺比明明比他大三四岁，看起来却更加年轻，国籍和他修理胡子的技术都是个谜。这个理论上的中年人拄着手杖踱来踱去：“楚巴卡是，十分稀有的智慧生物的一员，不仅如此，你还要学着听懂他说的话，因为他将是你们小队的战斗主力。”

“主力不是我吗？”

欧比旺摸了摸下巴，“让我们这么说吧，他的体能更好，但是鉴于外表，以及特工行动需要的很多细微工作，所以，主力还是你。”

“想一想，”韩说，“放他出去了，第二天报纸描写未知生物就用不上目击这个词了，因为他明明白白，三百六十度地被看了个透。”

“分裂军会搞定这个事的。”

rebellion，第一次知道组织的正式名字时，韩的表情称得上惶然。“为什么叫这个？你们是卖内脏的吗？”他问。

掌控基地的人工智能O，既是无实体的调度中心也是管家，表现在外面是可按指令弹出来的暗格，机械臂，和年轻女声。“rebellion是调查罪犯，支持法律，保护属地平民的安全，调查情报和恐怖组织，执行……”

“停下，”他说，“这些我都知道。你们起这样的名字，CIA不会找你们麻烦吗？”

“不会，因为我们是他们的下属机构。”

韩环视一周，“我觉得奇怪的人太多了些。”

“这就是为什么我们只是一个很小，很小的下属机构。”

 

这个很小，很小的下属机构，没人知道它究竟是怎样运作的。韩刚进去不久，就被扔了一堆国外任务，五个月之后他回来了，晒黑了也添了伤疤，蹲过丛林，在王室宴会上套过消息，也在北非小巷里和人打过扑克，加上从头到脚被武装上的亮晶晶小玩意，剪裁得体的衣服和经过加强的肌肉，他确实像一个黄金单身汉了。

“过来人的经验，你最好在最值钱的时候，把自己卖出去。”兰多对他说，韩嗤之以鼻。

他没想到在这之后，自己很快地遇到了交易对象。纽约的黑手党家庭常常聚会，出于很多考虑，他们拿对方没办法，但消息要保持灵通，任何变动都要记录在案。线人那里的情报表明，下半月在帕尔帕庭那里的舞会有黑吃黑的可能性，作为分裂军最油嘴滑舌的特工，韩被安了十几种录音装置在身上，顶着一个开发商的名号，他走进大厅。前几个小时相当平静，平静到韩觉得实在不会发生什么。

然后他看到一个男孩，韩凭作为特工的职业素养发誓，他一开始真的没有想忙里偷闲。男孩带着几个人，有金发和蜜一样的皮肤，他坐在那里，有些焦躁，气质上像小镇男孩和纨绔子弟的结合体，这两部分的比例刚刚好，使韩感到有鞭子在抽打他的血，人群成了男孩金光灿烂的背景板。他看上去对舞会兴致缺缺，偶尔对随从吩咐几句话，嘴型认真得有些可爱了。他多么年轻啊，韩想，然后他看着男孩卷入麻烦，试图吓唬人结果被摁住了，他充满怜爱地观察对方恼火的眼神，那其中夹杂着困窘和威胁。虚荣心真是年轻人所能有的最好的装饰品，还有什么东西更衬他的眼睛呢？它们鲜艳欲滴。韩这么想，一边走了过去。

他发挥得很好，足够他过后游刃有余地介绍自己，一边让眼睛在男孩露出来的脖颈上逡巡，“叫我韩。”他满怀诚意地欠身，让他们视线齐平。在这时男孩抬起眼睛，“卢克。”感激的一片湖水砰地解冻，从这个角度韩刚好可以拥他入怀，并且俗套地从身后变出一朵花。但是男孩的眼睛那么蓝，他的感激那么纯粹又有攻击性。方才的小风波让卢克出了点汗，使他的嘴唇更红了，韩觉得男孩整个人热气腾腾，像一瓶闪闪发亮的苹果酒，所以他就呆住了。

卢克好像也没料到他是这么个反应，于是他们就面面相觑。

韩咳嗽一声，掏出名片，塞进男孩上衣口袋里，“如果你想联系我——”

“不，”卢克斩钉截铁地说，他友好地微笑着，仿佛刚才没有感动得快掉眼泪一样。喜怒无常的男孩歪了歪脑袋，开始整理自己的领结，“晚安，先生。”

他转身离开。韩在后面看着他走进人群，“你尽管这么说，”他的音量几乎是在喊了，“我可知道你不会把名片扔掉。”

卢克回过头，一边皱眉，一边斜着眼睛朝他勾起嘴角。哦，韩感觉自己像喝醉了，柔情涌上他心头。任性，甜蜜的宝贝，他想。

 

基地差不多是由各式电子屏组成的，不显示时呈银黑色，被激活使用的部分就会跳出蓝色投影，数据，O机械而有温度的声音。当天他返回基地，做了任务简报，欧比旺有点疑惑，接着挥挥手让他走了。

他回到自己的小地盘，倒在椅子上，把领结解开，一粒纽扣那么大的黑色晶片掉了出来，韩把它插到计算机上，然后整面墙发出荧光，“我能为你做什么，先生？”

“把录像调出来。”

舞会影像沙沙地开始播放，在黑暗中韩的脸忽明忽暗，“快进。”

一抹金色闪过，“停下，再往后一点。”现在男孩终于在屏幕后凝视他了。“你能查出这个人是谁吗？”

“我想我可以。”年轻，但并不很轻盈的女声说。

表格像扑克牌那样在墙上陈列开。卢克.天行者——他的姓氏可相当有名——二十一岁，法学专业毕业，经营一家律师事务所，不过他本人的身份有点复杂，算是家族律师，估计别人也请不动他。年轻人在他父亲企业的高层也有份职位，还有个双胞胎妹妹。“这是任务目标吗？”O问道。

“这是我的目标。”

人工智能停顿了一会儿，“我真为您高兴，”它彬彬有礼地说，“同时，替这位先生感到遗憾。”

“停一停，”韩说，“谁设定的你今天的幽默指数？”O回答说是欧比旺。“把它调到零。”

韩敲着自己的下巴，“把这个月纽约所有将要举行的宴会的名单都给我。”

“是的，先生。”

“还有，”他问，“你能黑进多少电力系统？”

 

韩靠在墙上，他心心念念的小律师背对着他，眼睛望向舞池里一个女孩的身影。韩知道那是他的妹妹——白裙边像一条鱼尾，轻轻拍打地面。女孩被一个高大的年轻人拥着跳舞，可能这就是卢克看起来有点恼火的原因。韩叹了口气，男孩，他想，你怎么还有空替别人担心呢？

“我不禁注意到，”他悄无声息地凑到对方耳边，从后面抓住他的手腕，“像你这样的年轻人实在不应该在舞会上被晾到一边。”

卢克猛地转过头，眼睛睁得很大。“要跳舞吗？”韩说，把他从座位上扯起来。

人群像红海在他们身边分开又合上，卢克四处望了一下，很快接受自己的处境。他低头嗤笑一声，顺从地让韩扶住他的腰，“我该怎么起诉你呢，烦人精先生？”

“为什么你不先起诉你的眼睛，嘴唇，你的鼻梁和金色的头发——”

卢克看上去真的被逗乐了，“你确实知道，这些话很老套吧？”

“我知道，”韩带着他摇晃，“但是我笨嘴拙舌，说不出什么好话，所以只能提前把台词背好。多可怜的一个男人啊，看在他这么努力的份上，不给他点奖励吗？”

“我不这么觉得，”卢克低下头，看着他下移的手，“你就不能把它好好地放在那儿吗？”

韩用手在那个危险的边缘画了个圈，接着往上走，一直挑过男孩的侧腰和前胸，卢克抖了抖，偏过头气息不稳地喘了一下。韩扒开他胸前的口袋，“你把我的切下来的一片心脏放到哪里去了？”

“那没什么要紧的，反正我记住你的名字了。”

“你记住了吗？”韩在他背后对摄像头比了个手势，差不多到时候了，“我不再是烦人精先生了？”

“可能，”卢克主动靠近了他，他的鼻尖几乎碰上韩的脸颊，就好像那里有块韧性惊人的蜜糖，而男孩舔了舔它，然后用牙齿咬住，在他们之间扯出细丝。“但是索罗先生，你的名字实在有点奇怪。”

“我们都是。”他又做了一个手势，就是现在——

头顶的吊灯瞬间全灭了，他们周围响起尖叫，黑夜被强制拉回大厅里。韩听到卢克有点慌乱的呼吸声，然后他低下头，含住男孩的嘴唇。

TBC


End file.
